


mistletoe.

by lucishole



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucishole/pseuds/lucishole
Summary: lucifer is anxious about the impending family dinner so chloe attempts to cheer him up with a little holiday tradition.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	mistletoe.

her conversation with lucifer in the evidence closet had left her confused and insecure about their relationship, even more so than she had been when michael began goading her into questioning him. 

but he’d used her name, and that had to account for something. it was a glimmer of hope that he’d say the words she so desperately wanted to hear, but in an instant he was gone. there was crashing from the bullpen and she left the closet to find no sign of him. she spotted linda with her son in the conference room looking curiously around and chloe approached her asking if she’d seen him. when linda said no, that she’d been with amenadiel until suddenly he’d disappeared, she knew something was wrong, and all insecurities became irrelevant. she just needed to find lucifer.

linda agreed and they left together with their first destination being lux and then his penthouse. lux had been mostly empty, not quite late enough for patrons to start steadily rolling in, and when the elevator doors opened and her eyes fell on lucifer, all formalities were abandoned and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. he was okay.

when she pulled away and finally glanced around to identify the other figures in the room she saw amenadiel, lucifer’s bastard of a twin, and an unfamiliar face. the conversation that followed was… heavy, to say the least.

but that was a few days ago, and god seemed to be giving lucifer a bit of space, which chloe could tell he absolutely needed. that day in lucifer’s penthouse god had requested that himself, his children on earth, the mother of his grandson, and chloe all join for a meal, to _talk_ , and that day had finally arrived. 

in a few hours chloe and lucifer would get in the car, and drive to linda’s, who graciously offered to host said meal. well, more like amenadiel said they could have dinner at his house, and given that the angel didn’t know how to cook, the responsibility was thrust upon linda.

currently, chloe was leisurely unpacking some boxes of christmas decorations that she’d gotten out of storage earlier that day, and lucifer sat on her couch, nursing a glass of his favorite whiskey that she figured he’d stocked in her house when she wasn’t looking. his eyes fixed on nothing in particular and he seemed to be deeply lost in thought. likely about his father and their impending dinner. 

chloe was giving him space as well, knowing that talking about his father was practically his least favorite activity. but she also hated to see him looking so lost, so she thought for a moment, and grabbed an old decoration from one of said boxes, and slowly approached him. when she was directly behind him, she raised the artificial plant above his head and gave him a gentle tap on his shoulder.

he was broken out of his trance and tilted his head upwards slightly to look at her. he intended to catch her eyes, but instead his gaze fell on the strange looking plant dangling above him. 

“is that-” he starts, but she cuts him off with a soft affirming hum and begins to tilt his head back. he goes willingly and even though the angle of his neck is a bit uncomfortable at this point, it’s _chloe_ , so he doesn’t really mind. she continues to tilt his head back and leans herself over until she can bend down and kiss him upside down, still holding the branch above them both.

it momentarily brings back a welcome memory of a similar kiss he’d seen in a movie that he’d watched with chloe and trixie on one of their game nights. they didn’t have enough energy to proceed with their typical karaoke, so they retreated to the couch to enjoy a plot about a high schooler with spider-like powers protecting his city.

their kiss is slow and lazy, and there’s no push from either of them to quicken it’s pace or go any further. when chloe eventually pulls away, lucifer follows her a bit with his lips until she’s out of reach and she hovers over his mouth still smiling, and her eyes remain shut from bliss.

“mistletoe.” she says with another affirmative hum and she rights herself before walking around the couch to meet him. when she’s standing in front of him she takes a second to give him an inquisitive expression and motions to his side. “do you mind if i?...”

“not at all, go ahead.” he responds, while shuffling over to give her more room next to him. to his pleasant surprise she chuckles a bit and ignores the extra space he’s given her, and quickly sets down the mistletoe and his tumbler onto her coffee table, and grabbing a blanket that was slung over the couch, she settles directly next to him. he opens his arm and allows her to make herself comfortable, and she snuggles into his side fitting her shoulder underneath his own, she brings the blanket up to cover them both, her arms weave under his jacket to cling to his waist, and one of her legs cross over the other and drape in between his.

he’s immediately comforted by her proximity, and all his worries about their current situation melt away for a moment while she’s in his arms. he knows that he loves her, truly, and he believes she knows too, but it means everything to him that she’s willing to put the whole conversation aside and simply be there for him while he’s dealing with his family.

he places a quick kiss on the top of her head and smiles while he relaxes around her, saying one last thing before dozing off for a quick nap in preparation for whatever awaits them that night. “you know, detective, throughout my numerous visits to earth over the years i’ve never been a fan of christmas, obvious reasons. but, i do believe i could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self indulgent. ever since we got that little 'secret santa' mention in 5x07 that implies 5b will take place over christmas, i haven't stopped thinking about a deckerstar mistletoe kiss, so i wrote my own take on how i imagine it going. 
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays!!
> 
> all mistakes are my own and i welcome any criticism you're willing to give! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
